Drawing the Line
by Haibane-no-Rakka
Summary: The number 13 member of the organization is playing pranks to everyone in the Organization , and I do mean everyone ! Watch how each of them turned into Ballerina , Bard , Bruce Lee , godzilla , and many other ... May contain some pairings later . R
1. Introduction to Chaos

**Drawing The Line **

**Disclaimer : **All the Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney Interactive and SquareEnix, as well as anything related to them. I do not own them.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Introduction to Chaos **

It was just an usual morning for everyone in the Castle Oblivion , a very peaceful morning indeed . It was not like the usual morning when every single Organization Member going to here , and there , and to an unknown place searching for Sora and fought him , and return to the Castle wounded because they lost and then they got a long speech from Ansem because they lost from the little boy who beared the keyblade……

Wait ! Doesn't that mean that this morning is unusual??

Well , everyone was in home and they were doing something in their own room . Marluxia was busy picking clothes to wear today (Aww……man ! Do you think the organization got another outfit than the black coat ! )and he made lots of poses repeatedly in front of the mirror , Larxene was in her room cleaning all of her kunai then sharpened them so her victims wouldn't feel anything as the kunai soared and digging holes in their bodies, Vexen still underwent some research in his laboratory, Axel was in his room, thinking the best way to roast or maybe barbequed or maybe grilled Sora with his fire if they met again.

* * *

(Somewhere , in another place) 

"Hachi !"

"Are you okay ? " Kairi asked his boyfriend with a very soft and worried voice.

"I'm fine …… I guess someone is talking about me …… " He replied

" But at least I didn't caught a cold . " Sora smiled back to the girl, while rubbing his nose bridge.

* * *

(Back to Castle Oblivion) 

Luxord , Xaldin , Lexaeus , Saix and Xigbar were in the card master's room , playing poker together . Even tough, Luxord is definitely going to win since a devilish grin has appeared in his face . And Zexion is in his room reading some very difficult to read book Just thinkabout the book that you hate the most .. Xemnas was nowhere to be found , but at least he was here , in the Castle Oblivion **( N**o, he didn't play as a ghost haunting the castle..although it was really hard to tell him where he was...) Well everyone was having their own time for peace , but Demyx was running and giggling in the hall like a madman because of sugary goodness .

"GOD ! WHO GIVE HIM THOSE SWEET-HONEY-ICE-TEAS (a.k.a: shits) ! " Marluxia voice hollered through the entire castle , waking every single bird which (probably) asleep on their nest in the trees outside the castle. Disturbing everyone so they came and gathered in Marluxia's room , throwing everything they can throw at the poor pink haired man , from their weapons , pies , boots , until sandals . Leaving a Chaos in the man used-to-be tidy room .

But , Hey ! We're missing someone here ! Let's see , one , two , three , four , five , six , seven , eight , nine , ten , eleven , twelve …… only twelve people ! Who's missing ?

Let's just asked them..

"Why the hell should I care! " spat Larxene.

"………" Zexion stayed silent (eyes still focusing on his book) ' well maybe that's his way to say I don't know '. Or maybe he pretended he didn't hear..

"Wo Pu Ce tao . " Xaldin replied , in Chinese ……(How could in the world he knew Chinese?)

"Wakannee ! " Axel said with a lopsided grin, he definitely said those words in Japanese .

"Mana ketehe!" sang Demyx in Indonesian cheerfully.

(pronounciation: Ma- Marluxia,na- naughty, ke- cat, te- tell, he- heck)

(Heeeeyyy! This is not a foreign language class! But for convenient, yes. Bare with meee…LOL)

So , if the other members didn't know …… why don't we search for the missing person together ?

* * *

In the other side of the Castle Oblivion, a person walking gracefully, serenely, magnificently, and many- many – Ly ……… in the quiet hall , the person walked to a certain room and bring a double keybade with him . One was white coloured and the other was black coloured. The person's face was unseen , because covered with the black hood …… 

Not even a single member of The Organization welcomed him..nor notice him. And in the next thirteen days the person will bring misery and chaos to the castle Oblivion.

The person seemed to be smirking slightly when the person's hands slowly opened the door in the room the person has aimed to visited and it was ……… Naminé's room . And then suddenly the person appeared in the room like a God of Death with a background music and the sky seems to be getting darker and darker and the thunder roared in the sky The background song , if you wanted to know is the background song that always appeared in Star Wars every time Darth Vader appear . Okay if you don't know the song , just imagine a very scary song .

"GYAAA !" Naminé screamed as hard as she can when the person came closer to him ,

"What are you doing in here? " Naminé said, quite annoyed as she suddenly realized that an orchestra group sat near him and played the background music when the person entered the room.

"Oh, we've been hired to dramatize the scene, miss! But we're leaving now!" said the conductor, while tidying and packaging his music papers. The other musicians also did the same thing. Then they waved goodbye to the slim figure that bowed at them, kinda like saying thank you. Namine sweatdropped.

Then, immediately like a bolt of thunder the group is disappeared to an unknown place and the sky back to blue again and the thunder stopped roared in the majestic sky .

Finally the situation was calm again, and then the pair of amethyst eyes trailed to the cloaked person again. She was surprised and impressed at the same time by the mysterious figure. His aura wasn't like any of the member; there was no danger in it. So Namine moved her lips, encouraging herself not to afraid.

"Do you have anything that you need here?" she asked softly, although she was still wary what kind of hidden danger he might bring.

"………." The person stayed in silent.

"Who are you ? " Naminé asked the person again , but the person seems to give her no response .

"………" still the same , the person still stayed in silent . Maybe the person feel comfortable in silent ?

He drew closer and closer to Namine.

"Is that you ……Roxas ? " she asked as she realized the two keyblade the person had been holding since the person first entered the room . It's Oblivion and Oathkeeper !

"But.. Aren't you still in the Twilight Town?" she continued again

"………" the person gave no response when the person suddenly opened the hood . And Naminé gasped and totally awed by the person .

**TO BE CONTINUED ……**

* * *

**A/N **That's the first chapter ! Please tell me what do you think about it by giving me some review ! The fun will began in the next chapter , and I'm thinking to update the story about next week so wait for it ! Be ready by the surprise of the truth about the thirteen member in the next chapter ! By the way , I fixed this chapter since there's a lot of typing error ... 

**Beta Reader: **Whitesugar (Thanks neng ! )

**Written by: **Haibane no rakka

**P.S : **Thanks for shadows and sonic's girl for your review and kingdom219 for your alerts , and everyone who has read this story ! Love ya all !


	2. Marluxia's madness

**Drawing The Line **

**Disclaimer : **All the Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney Interactive and SquareEnix, as well as anything related to them. I do not own them.

**Special Notes :**

**Shadows and Sonic's Girl** : Glad you like it ! I will tried to update as fast as I can !

**whitesugar** : All of the mystery will be revealed !

**kingdom219 :** Thank you for the alert !

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Marluxia's madness **

"………." The person gave no response , when suddenly the person opened the hood to revealed the face. And Naminé was totally awed by the person.

"Ohayo ! It's nice to meet you ! " the person smiled and talked in a cheerful but very soft voice …… the person's long dark blonde hair fell in the person shoulder smoothly .

"You're………You're not ROXAS ! YOU'RE A GIRL ! WHO ARE YOU ! " Naminé screamed in a girlish voice (Wait ! That's fine ! She's a girl ! She do screamed like a girl ! ) the person she was hoping as her prince in shinning armor suddenly turned into a girl.

"Ara …… Is there a problem ? " the girl asked in an over worried tone , how can a girl who seems to be so fragile been able to joined the thirteen organization who already well known because of their viciousness?

"But ……… what about the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion ? Shouldn't it belongs to Roxas ? " the blonde haired girl asked as she pointed to the two keyblade .

"Oh this is ? " the girl replied as she poured a glass of water from the nearby table to the keyblade and the colour of the keyblade suddenly turned into blue .

"I painted it ! And the real colour is blue ! But I do Loved the colour of White and Black ! " the girl continued as she smiled cheerfully to the other girl in front of him , and her hand pointed at the white and black hand band and the black and white ring she used in her left hand. (Imagine the hand band and the rings that Roxas had )

Namine was right, she was undoubtfully different from some characteristics, which resembled the member of Organization, she reminded Namine of Demyx, or maybe, almost like a normal girl. However, her sudden presence still confused her.

"What are you doing in here ? Are you lost or are you caught by the member in here like me ? " Naminé asked the mysterious girl. The last guess she had that the girl must be a prisoner just like her too.

"No I'm not ………At least I'm not that pathetic to be caught by the thirteen Organization member . " the mysterious girl smiled back at Namine somehow her smile has changed from a warm and kind smile to a smile that give Namine a chill on her back.

"Then who are you ? " the blonde haired girl asked , Namine's eyes stared in shocked as she saw the other girl's cold smile in front of her eyes . She changed …… the mysterious girl really changed …… she wouldn't complained if the girl told him that she's an official member in the Organization. Was her theory about the girl's first impression was wrong?

"I'm a member ! My name is Arxois ! Nice to meet you ! " Arxois smiled cheerfully as she shake Namine's hand in a childish way, she was surely so easy to change.

"Oh …… Nice to meet you too …… my name is Namine . " Namine just smiled gently to the girl , when a nobody came to the room ,breaking the glass window perfectly and shattered all of the pieces in the floor .

"KYAAA ! " Namine scramed as the white Nobody tried to attacked him

"I TOLD YOU ! DON'T INTERFERE IN MY WAY ! I'LL KILL YOU ! " Arxois screamed so loud than she expected as she threw away the Nobody out of the room like a golf ball or a tennis ball (Just choose which style do you like , 'kay ! )with her keyblade . (Hey you should have slashed it, not used your keyblade like a racquet or a golf stick !).

The Nobody flew a million mile away and crashed a meteor until a meteor fall in the the Sekigahara War Battlefield . And that's the beginning of how the meteor in the Samurai Deeper Kyo fall and crashed the Earth . (WAIT ! THAT'S A DIFFERENT STORY !)

"Ah……thank you..you saved my life . " Namine smiled to the girl , at least Arxois was kinder that the other member of the Organization who seems to just used him as their tool. She's somehow treated him as a friend.

"That's fine . " Arxois smiled back and said in a calm toned voice .

"I will do anything for you, as my gratitude . " The blonde haired girl replied, when suddenly something odd happening to the dark blonde haired girl that dressed in the black uniform of the Organization.

"Can I asked you a favor ?" Arxois smiled as a little devil wing and a little devil tail , and a two little devil horn appeared in her body .

"Yes…… " Namine sweat dropped as she saw the other girl reaction , uh – oh …… it was a bad idea to offered her that thing . And she felt that something bad going to be happened .

* * *

It's another morning , and still another peaceful morning . Everyone appeared to be not interested in having a fight with Sora so all of them just stayed and doing whatever they like in the Castle Oblivion. (Praise the Lord, how could they improved the Organization's goal if they were lazy?) 

"Good morning ! " Arxois smiled as she entered Namine's room , she wasn't wearing her usual black coat . But using a clothes that really reminded Namine of how Roxas used to dress up if he didn't used the Organization uniform.( Did they allow her to wear whatever she like? )

"Good morning too , Arxois . How can I help you ? " Namine asked the other girl , when suddenly Arxois moved to the other side near her and watched her drawing a pink coloured bird .

"It's so beautiful . " she said when suddenly the bird from Namine's picture came alive and flapped her wings and landed on Arxois index finger .

"So …… you can draw something that can be reality , huh ? Then my favor is ………" said the girl who is the second female member of the Organization.

(JENG ! JENG ! JENG ! JENG ! )

"My ……… the voice of my sitar is not so good anymore ………" Demyx said as he fixed his sitar or , his weapon ……… That's right people ! The background music came from Demyx's weapon !

"I wanted you to draw every single members of the Organization as I told you ! " the girl smiled and made a peace or victory sign with her hand (Heiwa / Peace / or Damai ! MAN ! )

(Jeng ! )

"God ! The string is broken ! " Demyx said as one of the string in his weapon broken

"SHUT UP WILL YA !" Arxois said as she kicked Demyx violently out of the Castle Oblivion , from the second floor of the castle .

"Okay ! I understand ! " Namine said to the other girl , she too think that what the other girl has requested him to do is kind of fun too ! She's always wanted to do that , but she's afraid that everyone will do something bad to him if she had done it to them . But she doesn't need to be afraid today because she had Arxois on her side ! A nice and warmhearted new friend with extraordinary girl power!

* * *

(Jeng……Jeng……Jeng……) 

"Please take care of me ? " Lexaeus asked as he saw Demyx in the street sitting in the box with a title 'Please take care of me ' as he played his weapon , maybe he think he can attract people attention with that.

"Lexaeus ! Arxois throw me out of the castle ! " Demyx said with a teary eyes as he embraced the older guy like his Papa .

"Okay……Okay……you can go back to the castle ……" the brown haired man smiled as he pulled out some candy from his pocket and give it to the boy.

"YAY ! Thank you ! " Demyx said before he ran away to the castle leaving Lexaeus alone in the crowded street .

* * *

"So , Our first victim is Marluxia ! " Arxois announced cheerfully as she put a thick glasses on her clear blue eyes . 

"What should we do ! Sensei ! " Namine said cheerfully as she pulled out her pink drawing book and a pencil.

"Okay ! Let's begin our lesson ! " The keyblade bearer girl said as she pulled a picture of Marluxia.

"Namine-chan ? What do you think of Marluxia ? " Arxois asked in a sing – song tune , and she bounced off happily giggling like a crazy one.

"Marluxia-san , I think he's really unfashionable …… and he's a demon with an girlish face . And eww ! Do you see his scythe …… shocking pink ? That's really bad ! I give the score two from ten . " Namine replied giggling like the other girl too.

"I give him zero from ten ! Aww……he looks like a cross dresser for me . If I want to say in Indonesian he's a 'Banci Kaleng'or Sissy in English (Sorry for all of Marluxia's fans …… ) ! " the keyblade bearer said when once again devilish ornament appeared on her .

"Then , how should I draw him . Sensei ? " The blonde haired girl asked , she was already drawing Marluxia's head.

"How about if we draw him on Ballerina Costume ? I mean the shocking pink one . " The other girl answered Namine's question, and the artist started to draw what Arxois has ordered in a very fast speed.

"Like this ? " Namine asked as she shows the picture she had drawn to Arxois. She completed the parts of Marluxia's body. There laid the unsmiling Marluxia with shocking pink leotard and baby pink tutu along with a pair of ballerina shoes. A crown was also being put on his head.

"That's fine ……… but how about we put a nicer ornament on his head ? " Arxois replied as she began to draw a hat that look exactly like a swan's head in the picture.

"Finished ! " the two girl smiled as they see the newly made picture and suddenly both of them started to laugh , and laugh , and laugh , and laugh , and ………

"WHO THE HELL DO THIS TO ME ! " Marluxia appeared on the door and bring his scythe along with him , the only different thing is that he wear the ballerina costume and the crown that both of Arxois and Namine had drawn earlier . And so they laughed and laughed and laughed, but Marluxia was mad , and mad , and mad , and attacked both of girls with his scythe .

"BOTH OF YOU NEVER DRAW ME AGAIN ! OR I'LL KILL YOU ! " he yelled but then his attack was blocked by Arxois keyblade

"IT'S YOU WHO SHOULD BE KILLED ! " the girl said as she kicked the man out of the Castle Oblivion with full force and Marluxia was fall perfectly to the ground from the 13th level of the Castle Oblivion (Man ! you got a keyblade with you ……why don't you just slashed him , you seems to always used your feet first .)

"SHUT UP WILL YA ! " Arxois yelled to the authoress

(Gosh …… I should be the one who ruled my OC , but why does she turned against me ? )

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT FOR PLAYING WITH ME ! NEXT TIME , THIS THING WILL LANDED PERFECTLY ON YOUR NECK ! " Arxois said as she giggled in a villain way and throw the scythe to the ground next to Marluxia .

"That……damn girl ! #$&# " Marluxia cursed bitterly over his defeat to the youngest member of the the Organization .

"Well , I'm tired let's think about what should we draw the other members tomorrow . Bye Namine ! " Arxois said as she walked away from the room, and then she watched the shattered window for a while

"I think I'm going to get a long speech from Xemnas today ……" she said to herself before she muttered something to herself.

"Bye………Arxois . " Namine said as she draw a new window for the hall. She couldn't wait for their next meeting.

* * *

(Later that night) 

"I WANT TO MOVE OUT ! " Marluxia screamed as he packed his clothes

"Where ? " Xemnas asked.

"Wherever as long as I'm faraway from that damn girl ! " he said as he grabbed his suitcase.

"Be patient …… she's still a child . " Xemnas replied with a stern voice

"Yes………but a very naughty child ! I'm off to someplace peaceful ! " the pink haired man said when he noticed an appearance in front of the door

"If you runaway from here ……that will prove that you are a chicken ! " Arxois said as she laughed jokingly.

"I'm back ! I don't want to move out from here ! " Marluxia said as he return to his room with quick pace.

"Welcome back ……" Xemnas said as he winked to the youngest member of the 13th Organization and chuckled amusingly.

**TO BE CONTINUED……

* * *

**

**A/**N Thank you very much ! For everyone who had read or giving review to this story and for my lovely beta reader ! I love you all ! By the way ... sorry foreveryone that hoped the thirteen members would be Roxas. Unfortunately in my thought Roxas was too kind to do crazy pranks like this , so I made a new character that somehow has a similarities with him but don't worry Roxas will have his appearance later . And by the way ... I decided to update faster than what I had told earlier in the first chapter . And I think I'm going to send the next chapter afterone more review ... so keeps on reviewing 'kay and tell me , what do you think about this story ! (Puss in da boots eyes) ! By the way ...the next chapter victim is Larxene .


	3. Larxene's Wrath

**Drawing The Line **

**Disclaimer : **See chapter 1

kingdom219: Thanks for the review !

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Larxene's Wrath **

Another day yet still the unordinary day had begun again, nobody had seem to take interest in Sora anymore, even Ansem's 7 hours long speech about how they should beat that keyblade bearer didn't gave a good effect as he had hoped, only to found that everyone was totally bored.

Demyx and Arxois were falling; her head was on his shoulder and his head thumped on hers, slumber land was theirs to rule.. Larxene was busy with her manicure (of couse, you have to take care of your nails if you want to scratch someone..), Marluxia still checked his appearance on his pink compact mirror, Zexion was reading a you-don't-need-to-know-what book again, but sometimes he glanced to a certain person. Axel was busy cleaning his weapon, and the other older members were busy playing poker.

Seeing that it didn't affected the members, Ansem gave up and decided to ended the speech at 7 hours 21 minutes and 2 seconds, and immediately everyone ran out like scattered beads from the room before Ansem finished his closing speech, leaving the leader of the 13th Organization sweat dropped.

And when Arxois had already arrived on her room , slowly she opened her blue coloured cupboard and took out a glass jar !

"Hehehe……I'm so happy today! Let's see , who are the lucky one we going to draw today ! " Arxois said as she pulled a piece of paper that contained every single name of the Organization member, from her glass jar.

"Let's see ………OH IT'S……! " She said as she opened the door of the room as quickly as she could and the hard and white door smashed Axel perfectly.

"Sorry Axel ! I'm in a hurry ! " the girl said as she runaway leaving the fire master that fall unconsciously with a bleeding nose in front of the girl's room.

"Hoi……Hoi……Are you still alive ? " Demyx asked as he sat near Axel and poked Axel's face, trying to see if the man still alive from the hard impact. When suddenly an idea appeared on his mind. So he ran to the kitchen and came back with a bucket full of fresh cold water .

"WAKE UP AXEL ! " Demyx said as he poured water on Axel's face , and an odd thing happened to the fire master, smoke started to appeared from the man's body. The spiky haired man quickly jumped and shrieked.

"GYAAA ! THE FIRE IS GONE ! THE FIRE IS GONE ! " Axel screamed in a girlish voice and running in a circle on the hall.

"What happened? " Demyx asked innocently.

"IDIOOOOT ! Axel has fire element and you poured him with water ! Of course something bad is happened ! " said Larxene as she smacked the boy hard in his head.

"You hurt me…… PAPA LEXAEUS ! LARXENE IS MEAN TO ME ! " cried Demyx in childish sobs, running away from the angry girl. Maybe Papa Lexaeus would pat his head and said that he was a good boy..

"Aho (Idiot )! " Larxene said, then she rotate her vision towards the terrified Axel to laugh at him.

* * *

"Namine-chan ! " Arxois said as she rushed to entered the room of her best friend, not knowing for the second time the door she opened smashed Axel perfectly for the second time of the day, leaving him once again lifeless with a bloody nose.

"Sorry …… I'll make it up to you later ." Arxois bowed slightly to apologize to him, didn't recognize the **impossibility** of someone knocked down would hear her..

Her mind started to think hard about how she should payback Axel for everything she had done this day. Let's see …… how about a cake ? She sure that she can make a good and delicious cake ! Okay ! Then it's already decided ! A cake for Axel !

"Well …… hello , Good Morning , " Namine replied cheerfully , she had been more cheerful than before Arxois came to her room that day.

"Look! Whose today victim is! " Arxois said as she handed the other girl a new piece of paper.

"Larxene? " Namine asked in disbelief.

"Yep! So Shall we Started the Game ? " Arxois asked as a devilish grin appeared on her face .

"Aye, aye Captain ! " Namine replied a devilish but sweet grin also appeared on her face.

* * *

JENGJENGJENGJEEEEENG!

"Kay! We meet again at Arxois and Namine's Drawing Lesson! " Arxois announced cheerfully as she once again wears her invisible and thick glasses (Kay , if you can't imagine the glasses well , it's the one that looks exactly like Inui's from Prince Of tennis Glasses ).

"Let's began, sensei ! " Namine smiled as she took out her pencil case and her drawing book.

"Okay! Today's target is Larxene, our Savage Nymph, Thunder Queen, whatever ……" the blue eyed girl said as she pulled out a picture of …… (Jeng ! Jeng ! Jeng ! Jeng !)

"Zexion-san ? " Namine asked as she saw the picture of the blue haired man.

"Oops ! Wrong Picture ! " Arxois said in panic, as she put the picture back to her pocket with a red face, and finally took the Larxene's picture.

"Okay , this time is the right picture. Namine, what do you think of Larxene ? " She asked again.

"Larxene, I don't like the way she talk …… and her temperament is always bad as stinky socks. But she got a style that I like . I give him 6 from 10. How about you? " the artist asked back as she sketch Larxene's head.

"She's a nice one for me, and a good older sister that we can depends on. Especially when it comes to play pranks with everyone. I like her kunais very much. But I agree with you about her temperament. I give her 7 from 10. " replied the youngest member of the thirteen Organization, when an idea appeared so suddenly in her head.

"Hey Namine , do you ever wonder ? What going to happen if Larxene was happened to be in a PIPIPIPI (Censor ! Censor ! But I believe you can guess it ) condition? " whispered the blue eyed girl to Namine, her voice was barely audible.

"I guess ……… she will turn into a Godzilla , and fire will spread from her mouth. It must be scarier than what usually happened in ordinary day. " Namine replied, and suddenly they laughed and they laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

"WAIT ! WE SHOULD FINISH THE PICTURE FIRST! " Arxois suddenly yelled, and wake Marluxia up in the middle of the nice morning.

"That damn and insolent brat ! " he screamed before he went to his uneasy sleep again.

"Okay , So how do you wanted me to draw her ? " Namine asked.

"Well , Larxene use kunais as her weapon …… right ? I've ever heard that in a far far away land called Japan …… someone who works as a shinobi also used kunais as their weapon. So I wanted you to draw Larxene as a shinobi ! " the blue eyed girl winked cheerfully as she saw her friends drawing the victim.

"Like this ? " The blonde haired artist said as she show a picure of Larxene wearing a very tight and sexy shinobi outfit (Tuit ! Tuit ! Ehem !)

"NO ! What I mean is , Larxene wearing a male shinobi outfit !" protested Arxois.

"Ohh…… I see ……" the other girl smiled as she erased her drawing an draw Larxene in a dark blue male shinobi outfit that somehow make him looked a little bit of fatter.

"Hey …… why don't we put a moustache here ? " said Arxois slowly as she drew a moustache.

"What about adding a muscular arms and legs?" suggested Namine, this time she couldn't help but smiled.

"Oooh! That one will do absolutely good! What about the beards?"

"Some hair legs, maybe?"

"OH MY GO D! YOU'RE SO SMART! Come to think about it.. WAIT OH YES!DRAW THE ARMPITS HAIR! Make it thick! Make it thick!"

"What about long and brushy nostril hair?"

"Eew.. you're so nasty, Namine.. Just do it then!"

"Finish ! " she said merrily, when they reviewed of the picture once again…… and so they laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, until someone came and stomped, and stomped , and stomped angrily. And then in a flash..

BAAAANG!

Larxene arrived at the door looking exactly like her appearance in the drawing. (S)He arrived with rampaging thunderstorms on the background.

"BOTH OF YOU! STOP DRAWING ME!" screamed her as she summon a thunderbolt and attacked the two girls.

"GYAAAA ! " they both screamed loudly. For the next seconds, their bodies was lighting on and off just like the neon lamps and revealed their inner bones.

* * *

(Atlantica)

"This is the last attack ! Ursula ! " shouted Sora as he swung his keyblade when suddenly, he was being attacked by a thunderbolt.

ZAAAAAAPPPPPP!

In fact, not only him, but all of the Atlanticans got the taste of the voltage.

"GYA! " screamed everyone in Atlantica, including the mighty Atlantica ruler, King Triton, our cheerful and loveable mermaid Ariel, the yellow and blue stripped fish Flounder, the red crab Sebastian, etc,etc,etc…

And so everyone let's say …… SORA DID NOT SAFE THE DAY TODAY !

AND URSULA HAD TURNED INTO A NICE, BIG TAKOYAKI (It' a Japanese traditional food that have a octopus meat inside of it, it's quite popular there ) !

"Bwahh……what happened ? " Sora asked , his body was black because of the thunderbolt and smoke come out from his mouth. His hair reminded us of a disco freak's wooly hair..

(MORALE FOR TODAY : The nobody really do have a close connection with the real person!)

* * *

"Are you okay , Namine ? " Arxois asked the other girl

"Uh-huh ……I 'm okay ……" Namine replied as she began to cleaned her room

"I guess Larxene is on an PIPIPIPI condition for REAL." Said the clear blue eyed girl and the blonde haired girl that sat next to Namine. She just nod her head silently.

"But with who?"

"Beats me, I don't know..I'm tired …… let's continue tomorrow …… after all I'm thinking of baking Axel a nice chocolate cake. " Arxois said as she walked away from the room.

"Bye ! " Namine said as the other girl just waved her hand.

* * *

"Milk, egg, butter, sugar, flour, and chocolate ……… that's more than enough . " Arxois said as she started to bake the cake. Chocolate is the best medicine for someone who had lost a lot of blood today. And she had make Axel lost his blood for two times today.

"I'm going to bake a cake …… make a cake…… make a cake……" sang the girl as she stirred all of the ingredients in a large bowl. After that, she baked the mixture in an oven and waited patiently.

Finally, the cake was ready to be layered with dark chocolate, when the least expected person arrived at the kitchen.

"Smells good ! Did you bake something ? " asked Demyx as he saw the chocolate glaze on the table while he bounced closer to Arxois.

"Eeeeeek ! Don't come ! You have to wait outside until I finished cooking! " Arxois said as she with full force threw Demyx out of the kitchen.

"You're so mean ! " He yelled as he being thrown away.

So, he hanged outside the closed kitchen just to have at least a piece of the cake. He changed his position from sitting, then walking back and forth, then sleeping on the floor, then tapping his shoe, then played his sitar, then stood silently in front of the doors with bored face.

BAAAAM ! Yes , the door slammed open and hit him squarely in the face .

"A nice chocolate cake is ready ! " Arxois said cheerfully when she noticed the man, who wakes up with a bloodied nose.

"Can I have it ? " he asked cheerfully, while hiding the truth that he was currently half-dead ( you already witnessed her power when she hit Axel right?) because he desperately wanted the sweet treats.

"Asked Axel if you wanted it …… I'm giving it to Axel right away ! " The girl smiled as she walked to the redhead room.

"NOO ! MY CAKE ! " Demyxs's voice hollered through the entire castle

"Axel –san ! " Arxois yelled as she knocked the door , but her eyes didn't watched for the door …… she watched for Demyx who seems to be spying on her , no actually it's to the chocolate cake ! She could feel the water master watched over the delicious and creamy chocolate topped cake with a pair of eyes and his rare predatory smile, which looked like Sniper, a raccoon thief character from Dora the Explorer..

"What do you want ? " Axel asked sarcastically. The girl had make him suffered two times for today . But, since Arxois was busy watching over Demyx , she keep on continuing to knocked the door , which right now turned into the redhead forehead .

"Hey……that sound odd …… it's sound like an empty can……" Arxois said as she turned her head just to face an over annoyed looking Axel.

"E……he……he……Sorry………" Arxois said with small voice when she gave the chocolate cake to Axel.

"What it is ? " he asked.

"I have put you in so much of trouble……so I bake this to say I'm sorry. I hope you want to accept it . " said Arxois softly as she walked away.

"Arxois ……" the redhead called for the youngest member of the Organization.

"Yes ? " she replied.

"Thank you ! I promise I'll forget what happened today," he grinned at her.

"You're welcome, " she replied before she bowed her head slightly and asked for permission to go.

"She's a nice kid……" Axel said before he could notice Demyx running in a bolt of lightning and took away the cake.

"THANK YOU AXEL ! THIS IS FOR ME ! " he said as he ran away with the cake.

"CAME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT ! GIVE ME BACK MY CAKE ! " complained Axel as he chased the younger man while summoning both of his chakrams.

And so the chasing started from evening until the morning ……

**TO BE CONTINUED………**

**

* * *

**

**A/n **Ung...what did you think ? From any other chapter that I had been done , this one take the longest time to be done . But I'm glad it finally finished ! I hope you will loved it , as much as I loved to write this !


	4. Demyx's insanity

**Drawing The Line **

**Disclaimer : **All the Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney Interactive and SquareEnix, as well as anything related to them. I do not own them.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Demyx's Insanity **

Still another boring day , another usual day , but it wouldn't be a boring day for a certain two girl who looked forward to be annoyed by everyone in Castle Oblivion . They were the 'newbie' Arxois and the 'artist' Namine ! But still , why did everyone in the castle getting lazier and lazier, even Ansem has finally give up after his 24 hour nonstop speech was unnoticed by the members and finally he left after he said.

"Wonk Uoy Naht Noitccefa Erom Deen I !" Ansem yelled and left everyone who seemed to be falling asleep during the speech . Yep, everyone is falling asleep , even the mysterious Xemnas had fallen asleep in the time of 18 hours 54 minutes 59 seconds since the speech began.

"I'm tired ! " Arxois said as she began to do some bunny hop after she got out from the main hall , she's tired , hungry , and she felt like she wanted to knocked someone to the death because of her boredom. She wanted to kill Demyx for a certain cause, he had took all of her Pocky and all of her Chocolate Cookies. And God …… she's very hungry right now so finally she decided that it would be a lot better if she went to the kitchen and make a French toast for herself before anyone noticed that she was cooking something.

* * *

"Milk , egg , sugar ………everything ready ! " Arxois smiled as she began to stir all of the ingredients when she didn't noticed a presence in the gloomy kitchen. After all she's too hungry too noticed everything, so it's the perfect timing if you wanted to get revenge on him . 

"Stir it up ! Stir it Up ! " Arxois sing in a very childish tone as she mixed everything up and preparing to fried the French Toast , when she heard a small chuckle.

"I TOLD YOU ! I DON'T WANT TO BE DISTURBED ! " she yelled as she throw one of the egg that perfectly crashed the wall near the mysterious figure .

"Ara ? Zexion – san ? " Arxois asked in disbelief as she noticed the presence of the blue haired man . And suddenly she was redder than the fresh boiled crab (Yummy !) .

"Gomen ! Gomen ! " she bowed her heads a couple of time. God, how can you be throwing an egg to your Knight in Shining Armor ? And act a little berserk in front of him ? God, Arxois hoped that she can dug a hole in the ground and hid herself until Zexion had gone.

"That's fine ……… What are you doing ? " he asked , finally for the first time he wanted to say something to the 'newbie' of the team .

"Oh ? You mean this ? " the girl smiled and replied with a very soft voice as she took out the fresh French Toast and gave it to the man in front of him.

"Try it ! It's nice ! After all I was the one who cooked it ! " she smiled softly when the man took the French Toast and took a bite of it.

"How it is? " Arxois ask, her face flushed.

"Nice ……… I like it ……" he said slowly then spared a smile to the girl

"I told you ! I was the one who make it ……so it must be delicious ! " Arxois smiled back at him when she suddenly realized that their face only a centimeters apart.

'OH MY GOD ! OH MY GOD ! ' Arxois screamed in her heart when the distance between them became closer and closer when suddenly…

"Are you making something ! Arxois !" Demyx came to the kitchen and so the close distance suddenly turned to be far again.

"You're here too , Zexion ? " Demyx asked as he took one of the French Toast , not realized that he was receiving a death glare from Arxois.

"I'll go then …… thanks for the toast , Arxois . " the blue haired man said as he walked away from the kitchen

"STUPID ! IDIOT ! I HATE YOU VERY MUCH DEMYX ! " Arxois said almost crying as he punched the man in front of him , now she really wanted to kill him .

"Hey ? Did I do Something wrong ? " Demyx asked innocently.

* * *

"Good afternoon . " Namine smiled softly as she greeted Arxois , but then suddenly the girl cried in her lap. 

"I hate him ! I hate him very much ! I wanted to slash his stomach ! Pulled out his heart , and burn it with Axel's fire and eat it ! (Glekh ! You're scarier than the devil Arxois ……)" the girl cried in her friend's lap over and over again

"Ung………tell me , Who it is ? " As a good friend Namine decided to asked for the person Arxois had hated so much

"It's Demyx ! He's disturbing something so important to me ! If he didn't came that time …… maybe I already got my first kiss ! " Arxois cried over and over again until finally she decided to run out from the castle and killed Heartless and Nobody as many as she can.

She slashed, assassinated, annihilated, destroyed, obliterated, slayed, killed, murdered, eliminated, and wiped out every Heartless and Nobody that she could run into.

After that, Arxois rushed back to Namine's room, almost out of breath.

"Eh……how many do you kill ? " Namine asked as she offered fresh water to the other girl, stunned by Arxois's speed to kill.

"Let's see …… 15 from Xigbar's Nobody , 20 from Xaldin's Nobody , 30 from the heartless that belongs to no one , and 65 from Demyx's Nobody. " Arxois said as she drink the cold water.

"Is that already enough? " Namine asked.

"NO! " Arxois replied, and once again she ran out off the castle.

Then she slashed, assassinated, annihilated, destroyed, obliterated, slayed, killed, murdered, eliminated, and wiped out every Heartless and Nobody that she could run into (again..).

She returned back to the room after 30 minutes.

"Are you finished yet? " Namine asked as she read a book.

"Yes ! " Arxois replied, she had killed all of the nobody that being controlled or under Demyx's command.

"I hope ………they can regenerate another Nobody ………" the blond haired girl said as she offered another glass of water.

"Gotta have a long speech again ………" the dark blonde haired girl giggled slightly as she drink all of the water that her friend has offered earlier.

* * *

(Outside the castle) 

"GYAAAA ! MY NOBODY DANCERS ! " Demyx screamed in a girlish voice as he saw the used-to-be empty field who turns into a bloody battlefield after Arxois do some massacre to the Nobody (Does a Nobody have a blood ? I wonder ……).

"PAPA LEXAEUS ! " He cried as he ran away to find the older man.

* * *

(Inside the castle)

"I think I did it too much ……" Arxois said as she changed her bloody black coat with her casual outfit which once again made Namine think that the girl has a certain similarities with both of Sora and Roxas.

"Yes you are……" Namine replied as she folded the coat neatly.

"Oh yes ! By the way ! Who's our next victim ? " The blonde haired girl asked cheerfully, when once again the devil's ornament appeared on Arxois.

"I want to make some revenge to Demyx ! " she replied as she giggled like a madman and her laughter hollered through the entire castle, so everyone gathered in Namine's room and yelled.

"SHUT THE PIPIPIPI (Censor , this word are not suitable for children under 17 years old ! ) OFF ! " They yelled as they throw everything that they could throw to the poor girl, from their weapon, shoes, to sandals.

* * *

(On the other place) 

"WHY ON EARTH THAT THERE'S SUDDENLY , A LOT OF THING FALL OVER ME FROM THE SKY ! " Sora screamed as he saw the weapon, the boots , the sandals, the rubber ducks, the socks, and lots of other things. Some of them pounced nicely on a group of Nobody, while the other piled up to form small mountain of garbage….

"Well at least it attacked the Nobody too ……" Donald said

"BUT WHY I HAVE TO BE THE CENTRE OF THIS RAIN OF THRASH?" whimpered Sora, jerking his head from the mass of garbage that made his body stuck.

(Morale : The nobody and the real person do have a very close connection …… their feelings are connected to each other . So, please guys ……be careful……)

* * *

"Aww……you're very mean to me ………" Arxois said with a puppy eyes and suddenly everyone face became redder, redder, redder, and finally they say. 

"Kyaa ! You're so cute ! " they say as they hug the youngest member of the Organization. She's really an Devil in the form of an Angel ………and so everyone decided to go back to their room in peace.

"Hehehe …… let's continue ……By the way, why don't we collected all of this and sell it to the villagers ? " Arxois said with a very eerie smile.

"A ha ha ………that will be just fine ……" Namine forced a smile to her friend.

"Okay ! Let's began our third lesson ! " Arxois smiled as she wear the thick glasses again !

"Today ! Our target is Demyx ! " she continued again as she pulled out a picture of the water master.

"Okay ! I understand sensei ! " namine giggled as she pulled out her drawing book.

"Pipipi ( Filled with what age do you want him to be!) years old, single and never have a girlfriend for his entire life. Childlish, a brat, had a talent in playing musical instrument especially sitar, and et cetera! His hobby is making a weird song ! " Arxois said as she pointed the picture of the Melodious Nocturne with her mini keyblade.

"Ung…… Arxois …… we do not opened a matchmaking service in here …… " the blonde haired girl protested the other girl.

"Eh ? Sorry …… So , let's just began today …… " the clear blue eyed girl said as she fixed her glasses.

"So , how do you wanted me to draw him ? " Namine asked, she had drawn Demyx head and she been prepared for everything Arxois going to ordered him to do.

"First ! I wanted him to used a sorban, like the people from Arabian region! And put some peacock feathers in the sorban ! " Arxois said cheerfully , as she saw what the other girl has drawn.

"Like this ? " confirmed Namine.

"Perfect ! Then make him used a red long dress …… and put whatever ornament do you like for him in the dress ! " she said grinning widely as Namine started to draw with her imaginations.

The artist made some lines that formed into two spiky-like and baggy fabrics on both shoulders, long, red sleeves on the arms, a long and purple robe attached to them, and an assemble of rose pattern on the lower parts of the dress. As the final touch, she added the golden line on each tip of the robe and dress.

"Okay ! I think I'm done ! " Namine said as she put down her pencil and her drawing book , showing a picture of Demyx who's wearing a clothes that similar to Karyl Sheeden from Tales of Destiny game.

"That's perfect ! " The other girl replied as they started to laugh , and laugh , and laugh , and laugh , and someone joined the laughter , and the laughter became louder , louder , louder , and ……

"WAIT ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE ! " Arxois and Namine asked in unison as they saw the person who joined the laughter .

"Is that my picture ? " Demyx asked , as he keep on laughing . His outfit has changed ……but has he realized that ?

"Hey …… you should look at your clothes ……." Arxois said looked annoyed very much.

"I know …… I like it …… " he replied as he shown the two girls his clothes. A hint of blush showed on his face as he spun himself in front of the two startled faces.

"He's insane ! Everyone screamed when they were drawn by us !" Namine said.

"Whatever………YOU GET OUT OFF HERE ! " Arxois yelled as she throw Demyx away from the castle 13th level window.

"One Done …… " she continued as she dusted off all of the dust in her clothes.

"Demyx …… out of the game ……" Namine said as she draw another new window to replace the one Arxois had been broke .

"I'm tired …… let's continue tomorrow . Bye ! " Arxois said as she walk away to her room.

"Bye , bye ……" The blonde haired girl said as she waved her hand .

* * *

( Outside from the castle ) 

(Jeng……Jeng……Jeng……)

"I'm so lonely ……" Demyx said as he sit on the box, that the title has been changed by Arxois . 'Please don't take care of me, just give me some money if you really wanted to take care of me! '

"Nobody has pays attention to me ……" he said , when he noticed a red haired man in front of him.

"What are you doing in here with that weird costume? " Axel asked the water master.

"Arxois had decided to throw me out of the castle …… for the second time ……after she dressed me like this…" he said lazily.

"Oh …… I see …… " Axel said, grinning widely in an arrogant way.

"Axel ! Take me back to the castle ! " Demyx pleaded to the older guy.

"I wanted too …… but …… I STILL HATE YOU FOR EATING MY CHOCOLATE CAKE ! THE ONE THAT ARXOIS HAS GIVEN TO ME YESTERDAY ! SO , HERE'S FOR YOU ! " Axel yelled at the younger man as he handed him Rp. 100 , 00 ( With Indonesian rate of exchange , one US Dollar is about Rp. 9000 , 00 – Rp. 10.000 , 00. In Indonesia Rp. 100 is a normal amount of money that we gave to the beggar, so you can say that Axel gave Demyx that amount of money for mocking him by telling him that he should live like the beggar. ) and stomped angrily on the ground. He was definitely mad at him because the cake that Arxois had given him, because she wanted to say sorry for him was being eaten by Demyx , every single of the pieces ……

"Buhuhuhu……no one cares for me …… WAIT ! That can be a great idea for a song ! " Demyx said as he began to write a song in the piece of paper.

**TO BE CONTINUED……

* * *

**

**A/n** Wheww ! Finally I done it ! Thanks for the comments , favorites and the new alerts ! I love you all ! I had an important thing that I need to say in this author notes...I think I wouldn't be able to update for sometime since I'm going to have my exams that started tomorrow so...I'm really sorry for everyone ... BUt I think I will try to update as fast as I can after I able to receive two more reviews...so guys enjoy it ! p.s if you have some free time and loves KH humour fic, go and checked my new Fanfic What would Possibly happen if... 

**Thanks for the fave :** Nari -Crow and Music.Will.Tie

**Thanks for the alerts :** Nari -Crow and Music.Will.Tie

**Thanks for the review : **

**Kingdom219:** He he he...wants some cake ?

**Music.will.Tie :** Sankyuu !


End file.
